The present invention relates to carrying cases and pertains particularly to an expandable carrying case having an improved arrangement of multiple pocket assemblies and insertable smaller cases in kit form.
People often carry many items that are often placed loosely in a suitcase when traveling. These items are usually disorganized and difficult to locate. Some of these people are also engaged in a profession or trade that entails carrying with them numerous business or trade related items such as toiletries, cosmetics, samples or tools. Often, these items are transported to a business or work site in a special carrying case specifically designed for these items.
In the above identified parent application, I disclose a multipocketed carrying case having a variety of pockets in removable inserts, which is convenient for an overnight bag. It is particularly convenient for carrying toiletries, cosmetics and personal items for travel.
Frequently, overnight travelers often need a change of a few items of clothing such as a shirt and/or underwear. In such instances, it is not always convenient or desirable to carry another bag. Accordingly it is desirable that there be available a carrying case that may be expandable for carrying a small number of items of clothing in addition to the usual toiletries, cosmetics and the like.
There is a need for a carrying case that is adaptable to carry many related or unrelated items in an organized fashion, and be expandable for carrying a small number of items of clothing. It would be desirable to have a case with multiple pockets for holding articles of different sizes in a secure manner and that also allows ease of accessibility.